The hard life of maximum ride!
by breebree9989
Summary: Sorry I'm terrible at summaries. Basically this is an action packed/ romantic fanfiction about Maximum Ride and everything that happens including getting stuck at the school and trying to save the world. FAXNESS and LOTS of it too!
1. This is gonna be Fun

_**The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.**_

_** Hey! This is my first fanfic so take it easy and sorry this chapter is so short future chapters will be much longer! ENJOY!**_

_**(Disclaimer: All the characters belong to James Patterson…. With the exception of some characters that I may end up making up)**_

** Chapter One**

**Max P.O.V**

** I stared at the white wall that I've come to know so well during the past year. The annoying voice in my head has been constantly telling me to make a run for it and break out of this place, it would only take about five minutes anyways, figuring how weak the whitecoats are compared to me. Yes, I am the indestructible Maximum Ride, destined to save the world. My life has always been a living hell but never this bad. I was first kicked out of the flock by angel, my baby. Then, I found the flock and told angel to tell fang to make a trade….. Me for the flock. I have been here ever since. Stuck in this hell hole called the school, although, It would take 2 minutes to break down the door, 1 minute to make my way down the hall way, another 2 minutes to fight off the erasers, and 1 more minute to walk out the doors into the freedom that awaits me. Too bad I can't do that. The school would find me. I don't know how they do it but they always seem to find me. I heard the door open and close, a whitecoat walked into the room and I wasn't very surprised when I saw the needle. You would think that after all the years I have spent here I would be used to it. I felt the cool liquid as it made its way through my veins. I wonder who's gonna come stop me this time…. Before the whitecoat could even pull out the needle, I already had her throat in my hands. **_**Hmm new employee….. this should be interesting. **_**I threw her against a wall and heard the crack as her arm broke and maybe even a couple different parts of her body. Now, I never was a killer, but when someone is trying to 'improve' me, I'm a freaking nightmare. The whitecoat got up, limping awkwardly toward the door. I laughed as two erasers came in and grabbed me, taking me back to the dog grate that smelled oddly like pee. I began to struggle in their arms but I knew it was useless. As long as I'm not mad, it's like a mouse against a lion. Then again….. a mouse can always slip through that lions paws….**

** "Why struggle max, your family hates you anyways, they're the reason you're here in the first place!" That did it. I turned and roundhouse kicked him in the face. I would show them, every last one of them would pay for what they put me through. I kept fighting, centering my anger on all that they did to me. A punch here, kick there, blood spilling everywhere it was a train wreck once I was done. I got out in the end though, and now all I have to do is find Fang and the rest of the flock. This is gonna be fun.**

**A/N I will update everyday if i can get at least 1 review every day!**


	2. Getting home

_**The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.**_

_** (Disclaimer: All the characters belong to James Patterson…. With the exception of some characters that I may end up making up)**_

** Chapter Two**

** The flight was long and tiring. **_** How could I even manage to do this for so long before?! **_**It is times like these that I recognize just how amazing I truly am. Man! I could barely hold back my excitement…. I couldn't wait to see the flock again! I may have hated them before but that doesn't mean that I still hate them now. Fang, I still haven't fully forgiven him….same with Angel, but I would learn wouldn't I? **_**I wonder if they'll even end up wanting me back…**_** I shook my head. I was going to get nowhere with my mind thinking things like that. Heck! Last time I thought like that, I ended up breaking my hand on a concrete wall in the school! **_** Ok max, focus.**_** The voice hadn't been talking to me in weeks, ok maybe a day but it still felt like it had been longer! **_**Why hello there voice long time no see?**_** I tried my best to mentally grin but it wasn't working very well and I eventually gave up. **_**So voice, any idea where I should begin this goose-chase. Or should I say over sized mutant bird chase because that's what it is. **_**The voice, (which I truthfully believe is Jeb) took a little longer that I had anticipated with his reply. **_**Stop where it looks fun Maximum, then you'll know where to go. **_**What was that supposed to mean!? Stop where it looks fun? That old toy store in New York wasn't that much fun, I mean it kind of was, but that's beside the point. Ok, not really. **_**Ok voice; guess I'm headed back to New York.**_** And so began my hunt for the flock.**

**Fangs P.O.V**

_**Jeez! Where is she?! **_**We, as in the flock and I, have been searching for Max for about a month now and there was still no sign of her. I mean yes, Angel kicked her out of the flock and we were all on board but w it wasn't Max that put us in danger, it was all of us combined! Plus, surviving without Max for me is like trying to live without oxygen…..it's not possible. There had been no sign of Max at the school and Dr. Martinez's house had proved that Max wasn't there either. So where was she!? **

** "Let's take a break, get something to eat and then we can continue flying!" Angel yelled over the sound of the wind. That girl has been annoying us all ever since Max left, I mean come-on who elected her leader in the first place? **_**"I believe that would be you, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Total." **_** Angel's voice whispered softly in my head and if we weren't flying dangerously high right now I would so mentally go off on her enough to where her wings would probably close… hey is that an ocean over there? I closed my eyes, trying to imagine where in the world Max could be right now. It was then that a sudden thought struck me, "GUYS! Eat fast and make sure you eat enough because we're flying to Canada. I don't know why I hadn't thought of this earlier. There was another school in Canada yet we had all been stupid enough to over-look it. Max had to be there, if she wasn't who knows what could've happened to her, she could have been abducted, hurt, or even…..dead. I couldn't let myself come to admit that. Max was invincible after all, she was the indestructible Maximum Ride. She had been MY Maximum Ride too until I went and blew it. No worries though, I'm going to get her back. No matter how many people I have to kill along the way, I will get her back. Because if I don't, who knows what could happen.**

** Max's P.O.V**

** I crossed the border from what I found out was Canada into Washington. That means only about 27-hours and I should be home-sweet-home. Wherever that Is now. For all I know, mom and Ella could've already moved, all hope lost that I would ever escape. I mean, the flocks already gone and unless I can find a way to contact them or find them, I'm royally screwed. WAIT! Just as I thought of this the most wild thing popped into my head. **_** If I could find a computer, I can leave Fang a message on his blog!**_** What can I say, I'm brilliant, and have a bit of an ego. Guess I better go find that library.**

** Fangs P.O.V (again)**

** The hotel we decided on settling at had free Wi-Fi and I must admit I was pretty happy, after all its not every day that I get to update my blog! As I sat on the bed scrolling up and down the screen, I saw something that nearly shredded my heart to pieces…. Could it really be?**

FANG!PLEASE READ! ~M

Dear Fang and Flock (or should I say former flock now)

I'm stuck up here in Oregon and can't seem to find my way home. If you can't tell I'm feeling a bit hopeless right now. Anyways, PLEASE come get me, I promise that once you find me and take me home to mom you can leave again. Though I would love it if you would stay with me so we could become a flock again. PLEASE COME FIND ME!

~M

P.S Mention the begging EVER again and I will kill you with my bare hands.

"**Everyone up! I know where Max is and we're going to get her!" I opened the door, grabbed my bags and jumped outside, I couldn't wait to see Max again!**


	3. Whats happening?

_**The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.**_

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday… I was busy babysitting :D enjoy!**_

_** (Disclaimer: All the characters belong to James Patterson…. With the exception of some characters that I may end up making up)**_

** Chapter Three**

** I sat there for maybe 5 hours before the flock showed up, only then did I realize what I had done. Angels face showed pure disgust, Fangs well, no emotion like always, and the rest of the flock seemed glad to see me (to my surprise). Nudge was the first to break the silence which, honestly, wasn't a shock.**

** "Oh my god Max! It really is you! At first I thought you know maybe Fang had lost it because he had been a wreck ever since you left, but then the rest of the flock decided to follow him and I didn't want to be left alone in a hotel where anything could get me like erasers. Oh yeah I forgot about them for a while, have you seen any erasers in a while max, well if you haven't you look like you have your covered in bruises and mmmpphh-" I clamped my hand over her mouth. Like I said before, Nudge + Mother Theresa = AXE MURDERER. I have to admit my heart almost stopped when she mentioned that Fang had felt that way. **_ Did he really miss me? _**I looked up at Angel for an answer and like I had assumed she smiled at me, a little half smile, and nodded. I never thought that in a million years I could feel this happy to see the flock. And even though I hadn't said anything, nudge knew just what I was thinking, this time I was happy to hear her talk. "We missed you too Max!" Then, much to my pleasure, she gathered me into a hug. I tried not to gasp when she touched me, I had after all just spent almost a year in the school and it was no paradise either. Fang noticed though and pulled her off and whispered something into her ear before she turned and walked away. I swear, if looks could kill, Fang would've dropped dead just then. How dare he pull her off me, couldn't he tell I had missed them?! I was going to lecture Fang on how he had no right to pull her away, but just as I was opening my mouth to speak, Nudge returned with a first- aid kit. I smiled at Fang and gave Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and even Angel a hug before turning back so Fang could treat my wounds. **

** I have to admit it hurt when Fang cleaned out my cuts, I even think I heard him growl at one point but I paid no attention to it. Once he was done I turned around and gave him a hug, though I have to admit it felt awkward. He stood there, his arms limp for about a minute until he pulled me closer to him and hugged me back and I could've sworn I heard him whisper "I missed you." But I wasn't 100% positive. I stood up off the cold ground wondering why in the world we hadn't found a hotel to settle at for the night. I turned to look at Angel, she was the leader after all and as much as I hate to admit it she seemed to be doing a pretty good job at it. Angel understood what I was getting at when I looked at her and spoke up. "Lets go find a hotel to stay at," Angel said to the flock and I, " Max has to be tired after all she's been through." Everyone nodded but had a confused look on their faces, Angel had the advantage of reading minds so she already knew about everything, unlike the flock who could only base their assumptions off the cuts and bruises and burns on my body. Thankfully my wings weren't hurt badly and I could still fly. I was also thankful that Fang hadn't thought to check my wings, but I guess he'll be seeing them soon anyways so it's not like it should be of any concern. I watched the flock spread their wings and took off, Fang of course waiting for me to take off before he did. I spread my wings and saw Fang stiffen up beside me as Nudge gasped. My wings were battered and bloodied from all the fights I had encountered with the erasers as part of my training. I took off, but soon regretted it when I felt my wings begin to cramp up and a white explosion happen behind my eyelids. I began to fly lopsided, hoping no one would notice, until I couldn't take it any longer and fell. Fang caught me, (like always) and I began twitching in his arms unable to control myself. Images of the flock crying filled my mind, but I didn't know why until I saw the body on the ground. What was happening? The curly blonde hair was unmistakable, the brown, lifeless eyes, and the clothes were all the exact same as they were now. There on the ground dead was…..**_**me**_**.**


	4. Whos gonna win?

The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.

**Ok….I got a couple reviews and I'm sorry that the characters aren't acting like themselves so I decided that since I'm bored anyways…why not make a new chapter and try to fix that?!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride same thing as before….. just trying to avoid getting sued. :)

Chapter Four!

I shot up, where I was I have no idea. The only thing I was aware of was the faces of the flock/ ex-flock (I'm not really sure which one it is now). The hotel room I was in was fairly large, with two beds against the wall, one of which I was laying on. There was also a couch by the corner and a T.V that I later noticed was playing some re-run of an old kid show. I went to stand up, not really sure if I was even capable of it. The next thing I knew I was in Fangs arms, yes, Fang's, of all people. .I sat down quickly, eager to get the heck out of Fangs arms and just find my way to moms so I could be on my way to New York. My legs were wobbly and my arms were a bit shaky, but I wouldn't let the flock know that.

"Sooo…" I began, "Are we just gonna sit here or are we gonna actually accomplish something. My expiration date could arrive any time now you know..."

I felt proud when I saw that I had actually gotten them to move again. I stood up again, this time my legs were less wobbly thankfully. I walked to the bathroom listening to the intense 'whispers' coming from the flock.

"She's been gone for almost a year! She could've changed!" It was Angel, of course.

"Max wouldn't betray us like that; she's taken care of us all ever since Jeb disappeared." Fang, always backing me up. Except of course when it involves me getting kicked out of the flock. Just saying.

"Max is one of the most important people in the flock, or that used to be in the flock. She was the closest thing to a mother we ever had and I say we let her back in the flock. After all Angels the one who controlled our minds to make us agree to kick her out anyways!" Gazzy, my pyromaniac, sticking up for me. Wait- did he just say mind-control and Angel? Oh well, hope he still sticks up for me after this-

The next few minutes were a blur, one moment; I was in the bathroom, pretending to be brushing my nappy hair, the next I'm holding Angel against a wall by her shirt collar.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I screamed. All those days I spent in hell, all because she was jealous that I was leader?

"M-Max I c-can explain!" Angel muttered, she was on the verge of tears but it's not like I cared. She did something I wouldn't even do to erasers, let alone my own family! Who just leaves someone on their own with evil scientists chasing them along with M-geeks, erasers, flyboys, and a freaking OMEGA?!

"All those days Angel! I thought you guys hated me! Thought I was useless for crying out loud! You caused all of these bruises, all these burns! All of this is YOUR FAULT!" To say that Angel was crying is a major understatement, she was bawling. Fang grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away, note the word tried. I pulled away and jumped at Angel only to lose control of my body as it turned around and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind me. Man oh man was Angel going to regret this. It is times like these that Angel better notice how lucky she is to have mind control. I heard Angels cries die down until they were just small sobs. I was walking down the hall, heading for the elevator when I felt someone grab my arm. I figured it was Fang, so I instantly turned around and started yelling

"FANG! If you don't let me go I swear I will make it to where you will never be able to have kids!" I looked up, sending one of my famous glares at who I thought was Fang, but when I looked up I noticed how wrong I was.

"A-Ari? I thought you were dead!" I honestly didn't think I could handle much more, but of course there is always something more. Fang ran out of the hotel room and searched the hallway; I could've sworn his eyes grew an inch larger when he saw Ari. But, before I could tell Fang to go get the flock, Ari did a round house kick hitting me square in the face, I tried my best to stay awake but it became harder and harder as my vision began to blur. Just as I saw Fang run at Ari I blacked out. I wonder who's gonna win the fight…..

**(A/N So I hope the characters seem more like themselves. Well, except Iggy and Nudge, they haven't talked very much…. Please R&R)**


	5. Hope we make it

The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.

**Dear reviewers and viewers ….. Don't underestimate Max…. Just saying. **

**(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!)**

Chapter Five!

When I woke up it was obvious who won…Ari. The only thing that really worried me was that the flock wasn't with me. The walls were made of cement and from what I could see there was no door. I groaned, my head was in a serious amount of pain and my arm was throbbing, I felt like a punching bag after an all-out work out and from the looks of things It was gonna take a while to get out of here. I stood up, biting down on my lip to help cope with the pain. I felt along the walls for about an hour, making sure to be extra careful in case I accidently missed the door. Unfortunately, I had no luck at all and couldn't even find an air duct. I guess these whitecoats are finally learning after all now aren't they. I hope the flock comes to get me; then again maybe they're here already. Going through the same thing as I am. Even though they put me through all the things at they did I still hoped not.

Fangs P.O.V

They took her! More like HE took her! Fang had finally, finally found Max again only to have her slip through his fingers. Well, he knew where she was this time. He would get Max back. He had to. How could he just leave her there to die? Ari would pay, the whitecoats too. Now all Fang had to do was come up with a plan. The only problem was, where he was supposed to start.

Max's P.O.V

_Right, Left, Left, Right, left TURN AROUND! _About the fifth eraser began to chase me through the maze. My legs were on fire and I swear I could smell the burning of my flesh from all the shocks. Lucky for me, I've had to run for even longer than this before so I wasn't to the point where I wanted to pass out…..yet. The end of the maze was getting closer; I could feel it, more like smell the food waiting at the exit but same difference. YES! Just as I suspected, I neared the end of the maze and grabbed the plate. Normally I wouldn't just take the food and eat it but right now I was pretty much desperate. I began to swallow the food whole that is until I almost chocked on a piece of bread and started chewing. To say the least, the food tasted like crap. I mean come on! These wackjobs could afford all the medicine and guns they needed but when it comes to food, they make it taste like its straight from the dumpster! Wait- scratch that, I've had dumpster food and its tasted better than that junk. Whatever, now I'm just waiting on these freaking whitecoats to come take me back to my room. I mean come on, I'm not gonna live forever would it kill them to move a little faster? Look, now here I go all sarcastic max, talking to myself. How much more pathetic can my life get?

About five minutes later the erasers came and took me to my room. I was actually glad, because now that they were gone and I was done with my 'training' I had time to try to escape. Yet again. The fact that the erasers had just shown me where the door was located helped A LOT. I actually had a better chance of escape now than I had before. I used my nails and attempted to pry the door open. But, with my luck, my nails had been cut in the last school that I was in. The fact that there was no door handle frustrated me. Did they ever think about what would happen if one of the erasers got stuck in here? I guess not, they may have learned not to leave the doors in plain sight but they were still stupid. Although I really hated having to do this, I knew it was my last resort. That is if I wanted to make it out of here alive.

_Angel, sweetie I need you to talk to me so I can tell you how to find me._

I was still furious with Angel, but how do you expect me to get back at her while I'm stuck here?

_M-Max? Is that you? We're right outside the building. Fang keeps thinking about how much he loves you and he says that we are breaking in tomorrow morning that way we are all rested up. _

Aww, Fang loves me. I have to admit I did feel super happy at that moment but it quickly faded. If only he had stuck up for me when I was being kicked out of the flock, maybe then I wouldn't feel like punching him and hugging him at the same time like I was. Talking to Angel distracted me much more than I had thought. When I looked up I saw Ari smiling down at me. How in the world did he get in here so quietly?

_ANGEL! Sweetie tell Fang that if he needs anything, directions or anything, that he can contact me through you! I have to go, Ari is here and—_

My thoughts were cut off when Ari punched me in the face. I jumped. I did a roundhouse kick and was met with a blow to my stomach. Who knew a 7-year old could be so strong? In the back of my head I could've sworn I heard angel screaming my name but I wasn't sure for I was being beaten to death here. He punched me in the temple and I gave into the darkness. Was Ari beating me up a lot lately or what?

Fangs P.O.V

"Fang! Its Max, she's talking to me she wants to know if we need any directions on how to find her!" Angel was shouting over the pouring rain, and I noticed how happy she sounded.

"Tell her where we are and we're going to get her tomorrow morning as soon as we wake up." Angel simply nodded and dazed off again. I watched as Angels face turned into a look of worry.

"Fang! Max won't talk anymore! She said something about Ari and then stopped talking!" Fear took over. Could Max even make till tomorrow? What if something happens to her tonight and we aren't there to stop it?

_Angel round up the flock we need to get Max back. Tonight._

I know I was jumping to conclusions and that Max is nearly indestructible. But, we hadn't even had her back for a whole day and she was already taken. We really need to step up our game. Angel nodded and the next thing I knew we were in the air heading for the roof of the school. Let's just hope we make it there on time.

**(A/N Sorry if this chapter is rushed or if it isnt very good. Just hang in there. Things are gonna be getting better soon.)**


	6. Great

The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.

** (A/N Sorry I didn't update, I've been stuck babysitting and doing school work.) LO AND BEHOLD THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Fangs P.O.V

What can I say? The place was white. White ceilings, floors, and walls. A man can only take so much white! The only thing that kept me from turning around and leaving this all behind was the fact that I knew Max was in here. Undergoing whatever torture Ari had planned for her. I checked, one room after another, which was about a million different rooms. It felt like it had been forever since I had been able to hold Max in my arms. Just sit there and love the sweet aroma that always seemed stuck to her. Like her signature fragrance. Now, that was all I could seem to think of. How much I wanted her back, to hold her and never let go. Though I knew that would only happen if she could forgive me.

Finally, after checking a thousand more rooms, I found Max. The flock was outside, including Iggy, and I was glad. Angel would have burst into tears at this sight so I was trying my hardest to block my thoughts. In the room lay Max, bloodied and beaten. The way her leg was turned showed that it was broken and you could tell she had put up a fight from her bleeding knuckles. The blood was beginning to dry though so she must have been like this since before I even stepped in the school. Boy, these whitecoats were gonna pay. I could tell by the way Maxs' eyebrows were still creased that she was going to be madder than heck when she woke up. I picked up Max gently, trying not to wake her, because if I did, she would probably think I was a whitecoat or something and then who knows what she would do. Kill me? No, torture me. Better yet, stick me in a cage before noticing who I even was and then still continue what she was doing. I knew better though. Max wouldn't throw this kind of torture off to someone else, including the flock and I. No one deserved this kind of treatment except those freaking whitecoats. The ones that mad all this happen. The people who literally created a living hell. I walked swiftly and quietly down the halls. Making sure not to make as much as the slightest noise. If I did It could not only cost me my life, but also Max's. Turn after turn I finally wound up at the door, and as I pushed open the doors and ran out, I realized that I was being followed. How couldn't I have noticed that? I froze, standing as still as a statue as some might say. Then, before I could even react the stalker was in front of me. Iggy?

"Iggy, I thought I told you to stay with the younger kids, how did you know it was me anyways? I could've been a freaking whitecoat for all you know." Iggy shrugged, playing it off like it was nothing.

"So you got Max right?"

I sighed, "Yea Ig."

"Anything broken?"

"A few bones from what I can see, she got beaten up bad."

"And here I was thinking she was indestructible."

"Shut up Iggy, just get the flock and let's go." Nodding, Iggy left me. I moved to a tree not long after that. I put Max in my lap and began stroking her hair. Her face was covered in bruises, legs bent awkwardly, arms covered in scratches, and hair burnt at the tips. What had they done to her?

Max's P.O.V

I was watching the whitecoats plunge needles in my arm. Needle after Needle, it never seemed to stop. My arms and legs were on fire but the rest of me was numb. How had it come to this? I thought Fang would save me. Thought the Flock would save me after all I had done for them. Yet, here I was, being injected with who knows what. Suddenly the door swung open, snapping me out of my thoughts. Fang. When did he get here. Most importantly, why weren't the whitecoats doing anything, why wasn't HE doing anything?

" We are ready to begin the surgery." One whitecoat began.

"The specimen is steady, but be sure to take extra precautions." Another one replied.

Then, my world was shattered and all hope I had was lost.

"Goodbye Max. I'm sure the flock would like me as their leader more anyways." Fang turned around and left. But not before shooting me one of his heart melting smiles. The ones that now only seemed to reflect death. Then, I blacked out.

I jumped up. I was in…. a hotel room? Not again! Wait, was the flock here?

"Hello?"

"Max is awake!" Oh man. Why did I have to speak?

" Oh my gosh Max! We finally have you back, and this time I don't think you're going to be leaving anytime soon, unless you want to of course. Fang hasn't left your side though. Something about him not wanting to lose you again. It's actually kind of sweet. He was awake for two days straight, he just took his first nap, but he should be waking up soon and then we could go to the pool downstairs and Angel could make them give it to us for the night and we could catch up on things. Like…. Oh I know, how things have been going for you and—"I covered her mouth with my hand. I wanted so badly to hug her, but that would only be awkward. Besides, Fang would probably wake up and pull her away anyways. Oh what the heck. I grabbed Nudge. Hugging her, gasman, Iggy, and yes, even Angel. Even though I hated her guts right now, she played a major part in helping me get out of the school. Although she is the reason I was there in the first place…

Fang stirred before finally snapping open his eyes and stretching.

"Is Max…" Then, he did what I would never expect Fang to do. He pulled me away from the rest of the group and hugged me to him. Although his body warmth made me feel strangely relaxed, the hug was still awkward.

"Max I'm so sorry for before. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you, I just. I needed you to focus. You focused most of your attention on me and-"

"Fang, shut up. You're kind of ruining the moment." I laughed as he hugged me tighter, and tighter, and tighter until I couldn't breathe.

"Fang, I just got back. I don't really feel like suffocating."

"Right, My bad." I laughed again. Since when did Fang apologize so much?

I turned back to the flock, their faces all had wide grins spread across them. Well, except for Angel but who cares about her anyways?

"Hello? I can read minds!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hello? I really don't care, maybe if you weren't in my mind in the first place you wouldn't have heard!" She just turned away.

"Fang! Come here" I called as I began to walk into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Max, where are you going and what did you want?"

"We need to talk."

"About what, we can discuss the school later but right now we need to get back to the..."

"Fang we need to talk about…us"

He nodded and followed me silently through the rest of the hallways. Great. Now what was going to happen?

**REVIEW!**


	7. I love you

The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.

_**Flashback**_

"Max? Where are we going?" I turned and smiled.

"I need to show you something." He nodded and I could've sworn I saw a small smile begin to form. I ran and took off, taking a running start and then spreading out my wings. He followed behind and about twenty minutes later we landed in our cave.

"Sit here." I yelled before taking off.

"MAX?! Where are you going?"  
"I'll be right back, I promise!"

He could've said something back but I never knew.

_Max?_

_Yeah Angel? What's wrong?_

_Its Fang, you need to stay away from him._

_What?_

_He doesn't love you Max, and if you even go back, all he'll do is break you. I don't want that to happen._

I almost screamed in frustration. He didn't love me? How could the mind reader lie though? My baby wouldn't lie like that to me would she? I turned and landed back in the cave.

"Fang?" I called softly. "Are you there?"

"Max just-just leave me alone." I could almost hear the hatred in his voice.

"Fang I-"

"Max just go! I don't love you so just go, just leave and don't even bother coming back ok?!"

"Wha-?"

"GO!"

I turned and left and after about an hour of flying, I felt something pointy hit my neck and I fell.

(END FLASHBACK)

Fang watched me move down the halls and even though I didn't see him, I could feel his gaze lingering on my back as I walked. I turned around swiftly and he almost ran into me. I would have laughed at his facial expression if I hadn't been in the situation I was in.

"Fang, I remember what you said before I left. I never forgot and I just wanted to say that, I- I'm leaving as soon as I'm better. You told me to never come back and I never intended to. So just- let's not pretend anymore ok? I don't want you acting like you love me for the sake of the flock. I remember what you said and even though I still love you-"

My words were cut short when Fangs lips were pressed on mine. As odd as it may sound, his lips tasted a lot like chocolate. I was just beginning to lean into the kiss when he pulled away.

"Max, I never stopped loving you. I haven't been able to forget you, in fact. That's what we were doing while you were at the school. Looking for you."

I smiled, my forehead was resting on his and I was staring intensely into his eyes. He grinned, which if your Fang is a miracle in itself.

"You know," I smiled as he kissed my forehead. "That's the most words I've heard you say in a while." He kissed me again but this time on the lips.

"Does that cover what you wanted to talk about?"

I smiled and nodded. "Good then let's get back to the flock."

**SUPER short chapter, my apologies. Anyways review! I must admit though that this chapter wasn't my favorite. Can't wait till I get into the whole kick butt action packed chapters that are still to come!**

**Also…. Does anyone know about the Maximum Ride movie and when its coming out?**


	8. Yours Featherly

The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.

"Max?" I groaned, cant these people ever let me sleep in?

"Uggghhhh lemme sleep!" My words came out slurred, much to my displeasure and I was beginning to think that I had gotten my way until suddenly someone began to violently shake me.

"MAX! Wake up! Erasers are attacking!" Well THAT sure got me up. I jumped into a fighting stance. No way in hell were they going to take me back to the school. Only then did I realize that there were no erasers in the room and in fact everyone was laughing madly.

"What? What happened?"

"Max, do you even know what you're sleeping on? Or maybe I should say who?" Only then did I realize that whatever or whoever I was lying on was oddly soft and warm. I also noticed that Fang wasn't standing in front of me. Oh good lord.

I turned and like I had expected, found Fang lying underneath me.

"Fang!" I began to shake him lightly, surprisingly he didn't wake up. Is it just me or have they been acting kind of strange. No, not the I'm-a-clone-and-I'm-here-to-end-your-life kind of strange but more like the not-so jumpy strange, not to mention Mr. Dark and emotionless suddenly going all emotional on me.

Once again I shook Fang and he finally woke up. SUCCESS! He turned and smiled when he saw me. And yes it was an all-out smile which now that I've thought about it, was the best thing I have seen in a while. Not that that's saying much but you get the point.

"SO Fang, what are we gonna do today?" I smiled as all the little ones left the room muttering under their breath as I began to talk to Fang.

"Well Max, I was actually thinking we could stay here for another night, the kids could swim and we could just hang out." I smiled, I knew he didn't really mean hang out more like have an all-out make-out session, but he didn't need to say that out loud for me to get the point. I nodded my head vigorously and smiled as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Who are you and what have you done with Fang?" I laughed as he sat up and kissed my forehead.

"I'm his twin brother, here to end the world as we know it." That got us both laughing and I eventually sat up allowing him the access to walk around freely. I smiled a little bit as I headed to the kitchen.

Making breakfast was more of a struggle than I remembered and I ended up settling for toast to save me the struggle. To say the least my cooking tasted like trash. It's horrible and would probably kill off almost every eraser at the school if we fed it to them. Though I have to admit I wouldn't even want to put them through that kind of misery. The toast tasted fairly well considering my reputation with cooking and when I was finished eating I got up and ran to the shower.

There aren't any words to describe how wonderful my shower felt. It was blissful to say the least and I never wanted it to end. After a good hour and fifteen minutes the water began to turn cold and I took that as my sign to get out. Only when I stepped out did I notice that I hadn't brought in any clothes and decided I would have to make a run for it. I opened the door slowly, and yes I did have a towel on. Lucky me. Fang and the flock were nowhere to be seen which I greatly appreciated. I stepped onto the soft, plush carpet and then, took off towards the dresser, grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom. I thanked the few lucky stars I had that no one had been in the room or happened to walk in while I ran.

After getting dressed into clothes that were surprisingly comfortable I set off to find out where the flock had wandered to. The swimming pool was my first guess, and when I arrived I was pleased to see that I was right and also happy that I had decided to put on a bathing suit before heading up here. Fang, who was sitting in the hot tub, gestured for me to come sit next to him and so I did. What? I listen to directions sometimes.

" . " I managed to mutter between breaths. The jets were right behind my back massaging my wings as they did their work. Fang laughed as I sank lower into the water until I decided to sit up and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You are one strange girl Max,"

I grinned. "Mutant and what else would you expect? And if I may say so you aren't very normal yourself."

This time it was Fangs turn to grin but instead of talking he settled for a peck on the cheek. Ha-ha get it? Peck? Birds? Oh forget it. I smiled as he watched my walk towards the younger ones who were now swimming in the pool playing Marco polo.

"Oh hey Max! Wanna join our game? Gazzy's it right now and I'm sure if you jumped in slowly he wouldn't be able to notice or hear you which I'm probably not helping very much figuring we have such great hearing and all that, but if you wait it might turn out to be Iggy's turn and then he will defiantly hear you because he's blind and has that super hearing thing and-" I clamped my hand over her mouth and smiled as she muffled a faint sorry into my palm. I did oblige and quickly and quietly slipped into the pool which was proven pointless as Angel shouted my name.

Marco Polo was an interesting game. Gazzy tagged Iggy who tagged Nudge who tagged your featherly. I was about to tag who I assumed was Angel when I heard a faint buzzing noise from above and looked up just in time to see about fifty flyboys headed towards us. Don't they just pick the best moments to ruin?


	9. Fairytales

The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.

_**Sorry it took so long I've been working on a deal with one of my close friends Hunter…. If I get a six pack he has to pay me $20! Fun right!? Anyways….here's the next chappie! ENJOY **___

"Iggy!" I threw a kick at the flyboy in front of me causing him to fall into the pool below us and short out. Iggy wasn't doing too well and even though he is a mutant bird kid he still isn't used to being kicked around all day.

I rushed to the group that was now surrounding Iggy and worked on making my way through the crowd of flyboys that smelt oddly like wet dog. I punched a flyboy in the back of the head and kicked his back sending yet another into the water below. This was beginning to get boring. Just as I began to throw another into the pool I felt something hard hit my head and something warm run down my neck. This wouldn't be good.

My vision began to blur as I struggled against the cuffs that were being pressed onto my wrists. Fang had noticed and was trying to get to me and Iggy was passed out on the ground next to the pool. The flyboys probably assumed he was dead. Idiots.

After the cuffs were tightened around my wrists there was another blow to my head and a rope pressed against my wings as my captive attempted to fold them in.

"NO!" I screamed as my wings began to close against my will. Since when did I, Maximum Ride get captured so easily? The ropes burned my wing as I moved back and forth yet watched as the rest of the flock began on a new batch that only contained the last 50 flyboys. I was silently hoping I would die right there, there is nothing worse than having a bleeding skull, broken wrists, and rope burned wings. Well, maybe there is but at the moment it didn't feel like there was.

"Max! Stay awake I'll be there in a minute!" Fang yelled as he began to finish off his last few flyboys. I probably would have listened if I wasn't busy being dragged away by a flyboy. My eyes began to close and Angel began a mind connection involving Angel, Fang and I. No other flock members allowed.

_Fang I can't keep my eyes open. Just take care of the flock for me if I don't wake up._

_Max, you cant say that. Stay awake._

_Fang I'm bleeding out there is nothing you can do. You wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital in time anyways._

_Max?_

_Yes angel?_

_Will you go to heaven? _

_I don't know, I guess I'm going to find out._

_NO!_

_Fang you can't stop it._

_What the hell are you saying? You're supposed to be Maximum Ride! The strongest in the flock._

I sighed, how was I supposed to stay awake? I felt like the world was spinning and the rope on my back felt like it was disappearing along with the cuffs and all the pain I had previously felt. Was this what dying felt like? If so I was happy I didn't have to feel any pain. Angel pulled away but kept the connection between Fang and I going.

_Fang this is…wonderful. I can't feel any pain._

_Max? Open your eyes please! We're in the hotel room._

_I can't._

_Max, come one just open them. _

_I can't but, is that my heart that's making that noise?_

_Max? No don't go!_

_Fang, I can see myself. What's happening?_

_MAX!_

I felt his presence disappear and watched as Angel began to scream and Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy all cried. Was I really dead?

I watched as Fang began to pump on my chest or my former body's chest. Each time he did I felt something pull me back but quickly let go. I was drifting farther and farther away from the scene. Where I was going I had no idea but I knew it was a place that supposedly held no pain.

I was about a thousand feet above the flock when I felt something jerk me down. What was that? There was another pull and I began to fade into my old body. After about fifteen more pulls the pain all came rushing back and I screamed as I opened my eyes.

My wings burned, my wrists felt like they were being stabbed by a thousand pieces of glass and my head, well there is nothing that you can compare to that amount of pain. Just as I began to remember it all, it all disappeared. I couldn't remember who the people were that were standing around me and why my back felt so lumpy.

"Max?" My eyes began to close again but someone shook me so that I gained consciousness.

"Whose Max" I asked and watched as the people surrounding me suddenly looked very scared.

"Your Max, now stop playing we need to get out of here."

"Where are we going? Who are you?"

"Max, its me, Fang."

"Who names their kid Fang?" Seriously, Fang? What kind of name was that? I honestly didn't think there could possibly be a name any worse until everyone else began to try and remind me who they were. Gasman was by far worse than the name Fang. Apparently we all had wings and were trying to save the world! Oh don't you just love fairytales?


	10. Twice in 24 hours

The Hard Life of Maximum Ride.

_**Hiya! So…that kid Hunter that I mentioned…We started dating! And then we broke up….but it wasn't even awkward! Awesome right?! Anyways…here's the next Chapter.**_

"Ok, now open your wings like this. You should be able to feel them on your back unless, you know, they're gone."

The tingling on my back slowly faded as I worked to open my wings. They were….beautiful. They were decorated with brown spots and were mostly white.

"Does everybody have wings?"

"No, we already told you, its just us. I think. Correction; I hope."

"Wow."

'Fang' smiled at me and slipped his hand into mine. I honestly didn't know why I liked him but oh well. I smiled as he began to rub between my wings but quickly became annoyed and remembered something about him doing it before.

"Can you please stop? That has always annoyed me."

"Wait, you remember?"

"Well yeah. It annoyed the crap out of me but that's really all I can seem to think of."

"Oh."

"Yep. Well, if you don't mind, I would love to get back to my mom's house and explain to her that I have wings."

"She already knows."

Wow, the dark one actually said a full sentence! Point for me!

"and she's ok with it?! What a mother she is."

Fang shook his head.

"Lets go." He muttered under his breath and pulled me out the door and onto the stairs that led to the roof. The stairs creaked as we stepped on them and I pushed open the metal door that sat at the top and walked into the cool night air. I leaned against the wall and watched as Fang walked over to me.

He sighed, "Why can't you just remember?!"

"I would if I could, I swear I would. You guys sound great and all but, I think I'm going to stay with my mom when we arrive there."

"I understand." He spoke sadly, "but I want to try something first."

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything his lips were on mine and his hands were around my waist. I tried to speak again, but he used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, causing me to moan against my will and slip my tongue into his.  
Every inch of Fangs mouth had been outlined by me and it was all mine. Every bit. That's when memories came back. Starting with the red-headed wonder named Lissa.

Basically, this made the situation even better and i leaned more into the kiss and nodded when Fang opened his eyes and looked at me questioningly.

After that, Fang seemed to tighten his grip and deepen the kiss. Pushing me up against the wall and murmuring 'I love you' into my mouth. I smiled and was about to whisper back when something yanked me up into the air by my hair and began to pull me away.

"FANG!" I screamed as I felt something begin to clip off my feathers and tie my wings. One gone, two, three, four, five, six… the feathers kept falling and the rope -which was now wrapped around me to hold down my arms and wings -began to rub against my back. Fang was there though and he was fighting off my captive. I don't think he noticed my feathers falling because he untied the rope and let me go.

"I'll meet you in the hotel room!" he shouted.

Well crap. What was it? Two near death experiences now in less than a day?

The roof of a nearby building was approaching quickly and I wasn't slowing down. Well, you know the rule. Every action has an opposite and equal reaction. I didn't seem to be having the advantage in this situation. I wonder how Fang is gonna save me this time.

_SMACK!_

Fangs P.O.V

Max hit the roof. It wasn't a pretty sight and I couldn't help but blame myself as the blood trickled from her head and more feathers fell off her wings. I swooped down and cradled her head in my hands. I couldn't take losing her again. In less than 24 hours.

"Oh god Max, I'm so-so sorry."

"Ugh, Fang? What happened to Max?"Gaz walked through the metal door and up onto the roof being followed closely behind by the others.

"Um," Man, I had some explaining to do. I just hope Max wakes up soon.


	11. NEW FANFICTION PREVIEW!

**Ok…. This is a preview of the new fanfiction I will be posting by Wednesday. Please review….I need ideas for powers, and awesome names.**

The ground beneath my feet crumbled slowly but surely. Still, I stood there.

"Avena, let's go." Braedon tugged at my arm but I didn't feel the need to move. The only thing I had ever done was cause trouble in this world. My presence caused people to die, no one needed that. There was enough killing in the world already.

"Avena, LET'S GO!"

"Leave without me. You don't need me. I'll just hurt you." I replied, watching the sky turn an orangish tint.

"What are you saying?"

"Biogouge was right." I muttered. "I'm better off dead."

"What did they do to you?"

Lots of things I wanted to say. They did the unimaginable. Burning my skin to see how it would heal. Making me injure small children that had no fighting chance. Kill off the workers they no longer needed that had seen too much But I was never a fan of attention so instead, I settled for a small,

"Nothing. They did nothing."

Braedon shook his head. I could see the frustration, fear, love, and anger in his eyes.

"Avena, please. Don't make me do this. Don't make me leave you."

"Go, before we both-" I was cut off when a sharp pain laced through my skull and black dots began to cloud my vision.

"What was that?!" Braedon shouted at my attacker.

"She wasn't going to leave anyways. We can talk more later though. For now, let's get out of here. U and A guys!"

Wait, I knew that voice. I heard it when I was younger and at the other testing labs. Was it? No, it couldn't be.

"Ig, you grab Avena, I've got Ayn and Fangs got Braedon. Now lets go!"

…MAX?!


End file.
